


Last resort

by Gammija



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, kinda if u know wes, revelation fic, taggin is always so hard, what else???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammija/pseuds/Gammija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes finds himself with a ghost in his bedroom and he isn't sure what to do with him. This isn't nearly as shippy as it sounds from that description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last resort

Wes wakes up to a ticking sound. According to the clock on his wall, it is 2 am. Way too early to get out of bed and investigate, he decides, and pulls the blankets tight.

The ticking continues. Curiosity has him walking to the window, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He can't fall asleep through the sound anyway.

He pulls up the blinds, and immediately isn't groggy or tired anymore. Hovering outside his window is a ghost. The ghost. Phantom's left hand is still tapping the window, as if he hasn't seen the person behind it, the other is pressed against a wound in his side. It has to be a serious one, Wes notices. Blobs of ectoplasm are staining the starkwhite glove and dripping down his leg. Wes has never seen him with more than a small bruise after a fight. Who could've done so much damage in one hit?

Wes doesn't know what compels him to open the window, but as soon as he does, the ghost crawls inside and sits down heaving, back against the wall.

Danny Phantom is in his room. Danny Phantom is in his room. Part of him wants to scream. Part of him wants to fire questions and theories at him, to confirm for once and for all that Phantom is actually Fenton, his idiot of a classmate. But going around school, forcing people to acknowledge the obvious similarities is one thing. This is the actual Phantom, the person who's fought countless battles, who protects Amity Park from ghosts every day. Who can very possibly kill him anytime he wants. So, carefully, he asks: "What are you doing here?"

Phantom doesn't look at him as he answers. "They know."

"Who know?" Has someone finally accepted that Wes is right? Oh god, that's probably it, isn't it? He has destroyed Phantom's 'secret' identity. And now he's come here, looking for revenge.

The ghost startles, as if he forgot someone else is in the room. "My… my parents know."

"Your parents?" Wes replies confused.

He knocks his head against the wall. "Please, don't play dumb now. You were right, okay? I'm Phantom," he confesses, his voice cracking. The other boy still looks at him warily. "Or, Fenton, at the moment," Danny adds.

Wes is still too busy processing the situation to be glad that he finally has a definitive confirmation. He always assumed that Danny's parents knew. How couldn't they know? Danny's friends obviously do, and his parents are eccentric, but they aren't stupid. After all, they're the town's resident ghost-hunters!…

Phantom's panicked demeanor and heavy wound suddenly make perfect sense.

"Okay, okay," he shakes his head and sits down on his bed, "but why are you here? Why not with someone else?" Someone who hasn't been trying to out you for months, rings the unasked question.

"Come on, Wes, if I went missing, who would be the first people you'd check with?"

"Sam and Tucker, okay, I get your point," he admits. But they are only two people. He's only ever spoken to Danny a few times, and never as Phantom. Most days, he considers himself to be Danny's rival, the only one who knows the truth, who can reveal him as an impostor and a liar. And yet, the boy came to him. Wes looks at him incredulously. The ghostboy is hunched over, his hand still clutching the wound. "Am I really the next person you go to?"

"I don't like it either, but…" He closes his eyes and swallows. "Look. There are four people in the know, I can't go to two of them, and the other one is my arch nemesis. You're a bit of an ass, but I still assume you're a good person." He chuckles darkly. "Though my thinking might be affected by the bloodloss."

"Ectoplasm," Wes corrects.

Confused, Danny looks up from the floor. "What?"

Wes stands up. "It's not bloodloss, it's ectoplasmloss." Why does he have to be the one to make this clear to him? He rubs his face. "You're dead, Fenton."

The ghost is silent for a moment. With a groan, he pushes himself upright, meeting Wes eye-to-eye. "Wes, I am not dead." His aura flickers, and he has to steady himself on Wes' shoulder with his free hand.

Wes shivers. The absurdity of the situation almost makes him laugh. "Look at yourself! You're glowing, you're bleeding green, you're freaking cold to the touch! If you're not dead, then what are you?"

"I don't know, okay!" Frantic eyes search his face, begging him to believe him. Before Wes can pull back, Danny grabs his hand and pushes it against his neck. "But that's a heartbeat."

Wes tries to ignore the cold, icky sensation of ectoplasm on his bare skin and focuses. His eyes widen. He feels something, followed by silence, and just as he's about to doubt if he felt anything at all, again. He stumbles back, leaving Danny faltering. "But…how?"

"Long story short? Don't turn on a ghost portal while you're standing inside," the ghost - or, not a ghost, but not a human either - replies.

Danny takes a step back to lean against the wall again. The silence stretches longer, Danny stil breathing heavily, Wes mulling over what he learned.

"You can take the bed," Wes says eventually.

"Really?" Danny replies surprised, but he still walks forwards. "I wouldn't want to stain your sheets. Ectoplasm never washes out."

Wes takes his shoulder and guides Danny onto his bed. "Whether you're dead, alive, or something else, I do realize that you've fought to keep everyone safe." After a thought, he adds: "Even when I was trying to ruin your secret."

"To be honest, you've never ranked very high on my list of problems. No one believes you anyway," Danny replies as he lies down.

"Keep talking like that and I'll throw you out," Wes warns halfheartedly, but the other boy doesn't answer , but the other boy doesn't answer anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This must be very confusing if you're not in the tumbr phandom ^^
> 
> Basically, Wes is a Phandom created character who is the only one who realizes Fenton is Phantom, but no one ever believes him. He also looks a bit like Danny so people accuse him of being Phantom himself instead. It's a lot of fun, really, search 'Wes Weston' on tumblr and enjoy!


End file.
